Holy Cow
by Pandora G. Pinke
Summary: our fave gryffindors use the remants of the polyjuice ption with not so outragous consequences. realy stupid...includes Draco being turned into a green M&M, an dron becomes Megatron!


Here is a horribly ramdome fic I wrote a while ago and have just posted.it is dedicated to all the people who would go to Newport Creamery after the concerts in Kieth and at the high school. It doesn't make sense, don't try to understand it. I don't understand it other wise I would be writing better fics than his.  
  
Disclaimer: holy cows belong to Newport creamery. Harry and co. belong to the goddess J.K. Rowling. Megatron belongs to the Transformer people. Holy Cow  
  
One day, during Harry Potter's sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he, Ron, and Hermione were seated in the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry was attempting to study for a potions final, but Ron and Hermione were busy trying to distract him. Harry stormed out of the common room, too annoyed to think. But he did think. He thought.maybe I can find some peace and quiet in the library. That's what it's there for right? So our boy wonder trotted off, faintly hearing the sound of two cocoanut halves being banged together. When Harry arrived he was shocked and outright disgusted to be greeted by the sight of Madame Pince in a small black dress, not at all flattering to her figure, or lack of. "The library is closed," she told Harry. "Who is that?" a horribly familiar voice asked greasily. Snape appeared at the door to the library, hovering behind Madame Pince. "Oh, it's you, Potter. Go away. And that's 15 points from Gryffindor!!" "Jesus, "exclaimed Harry. "What is with people today?" And then a shining man in white robes and bare feet appeared in front of him. "People don't believe my word. That is what's wrong." It was Jesus. Harry astonished turned around and walked away. I need some sleep. Maybe I'm hallucinating. I'll go back up to the dorm and get some sleep. On Harry's way back he literally bumped into Hermione and Ron. "Hey Harry, you wanna frame some Slytherins?" Queried Hermione. Harry by now had decided that he wouldn't be able to do anything he wanted so he figured if he wanted to do something he really didn't want to do he would end up doing what he really wanted to do. (A/n: if that made any sense please let me know) "Ok then. Where are the frames?" Said Ron. "Not 'frame'. Do something wrong and make it look like they did it, Ron." Said Harry. "So Hermione, our rule breaking mastermind, what do you propose we do. "Well I still have that leftover Polyjuice Potion from second year. We could use that." They made their way up to the girl's dorm. Harry was looking under the bed for the bottles of hair when he picked up a black lace thong. "Hermione," he asked, "shouldn't this be in the vault?"\ "Yeah. I'll bring it back tonight. Who will you become?" Harry ended up being Draco, Hermione became Crabbe, and Ron transformed in to Megatron. "Ron, that's not a Slytherin," corrected Harry/Draco "I know, " said Ron/megatron. "But this means that I have 5 modes. And you only have one. Muwahahahahahaha!!!!" By now the blessed trinity (aka Ron Harry and Hermione, not father son and holy ghost..*) was on their way to wreak havoc in and around Hogwarts castle. Their first stop was to go to Dumbledore's office. Luckily he wasn't there. They began to spray paint graffiti on the walls. Harry/Draco was busy writing "Albus luvs Poppy" when the really Draco appeared in the room. He was just about to say something when the Polyjuice wore off and out law abiding Gryffindors resumed their normal appearances. Megatron had been about to transform so now Ron was standing on his head with his legs twisted like a pretzel. He toppled over. Moody then apparated onto the spot. "You cant apparate on or off Hogwarts' grounds!!" shouted Harry "Really" asked Hermione "Yeah!" "Oh" Moody transfigured Draco into a green m&m. he then dissaperated. The green m&m that was Draco then ran away to the states. He got mixed up in a bad crowd of red m&ms and was eventually shipped to a Newport Creamery in a Massachusetts city. Before he knew what had happened, he was being plucked out of the group along with all the other green m&ms. They were put on top of a Holy Cow sundae and brought to a table of giddy girls and boys strait from their choral concert at their high school. One girl picked up the Draco/m&m and ate it. 'green" "m&m" "green" "m&m"  
  
sad I know..this is a one part thing so don't expect any more from this story..maybe of other rants.. * I thought Christians didn't believe in ghosts? So y is it the holy "ghost"? if u knoe let me know!!! 


End file.
